Ask Us!
by Thriller Killer
Summary: (Based off of Lost Souls) The FNaF Crew is here to cater to your every demand and question! Got a deep truth or a saucy dare for them? This is the place! Ever wonder why Freddy is such a butt? Why Chica loves food? How does Bonnie clean his guitar? What Foxy does behind that curtain? Who Goldie hates? And WHY DOES KRISTINA KITTEN LIKE FREDDY! Find out here, Q&A and Truth/Dare! :D


**Thriller Killer: HEY HEY HEY! I'm TK and here today with an FNaF styled Q &A or Truth and Dare! So, first things first, character profiles for only the Original animatronics and my two OCs. I'm not dealing with the Toys right now, maybe I'll add everything later.**

* * *

 **Original Animatronics:**

 **Freddy Fazbear**

 **Former Name: Samuel Valdez**

 **Age When Killed: 7**

 **Appearance: Extremely tall, stocky brown bear with ice blue eyes and his signature top hat and bow.**

 **Personality: Aggresive and cold to almost everyone, hides in the darker corners of the restaurant most of the time. He doesn't understand the way people work and has tremendous trouble with expressing himself besides raging. Gets angered easily, hates people in general, and is extremely sarcastic yet intelligent. He is the smartest and most snarkiest of the whole group, so it's best not to get on his bad side... Salt level is a million times the Pacific Ocean for him.**

 **Relationship(s): Golden Freddy (little brother), Kristina Kitten (best friend, crush)**

 **Likes: Barely anything except for music, his two favorite people, and mother**

 **Hates: Everything and one that wasn't mentioned above, especially Bonnie**

* * *

 **Bonnie the Bunny**

 **Former Name: Bryan Yoon**

 **Age When Killed: 5**

 **Appearance: Second tallest in the group, lavender bunny with scarlet red eyes and red bow tie and orange guitar which is almost always with him.**

 **Personality: A real partier, extreme extrovert and easy-going. Has a thing for finding out what makes people mad then constantly bugging them about it and picking at it, a knack for pissing others off. He only does this when he has a problem with you, so really the only person he messes with is Freddy.**

 **Relationship(s): Chica (girlfriend), Foxy (best friend)**

 **Likes: Parties, playing guitar, being active and having fun**

 **Hates: Boring things and not being able to do something. When people take his guitar.**

* * *

 **Chica the Chicken**

 **Former Name: Cassandra Lavely**

 **Age When Killed: 4**

 **Appearance: Third shortest band member along with Foxy, bright yellow feathered chicken who has orange feet and matching beak and extra feathers on her head that serve as hair. A bib that says "Let's Eat" and deep purple eyes. Yes, she does have a chest, and yes, they would be Cs or Ds, and she's not fat but not skinny either.**

 **Personality: Your average southern Belle, pretty much. A sweet little girl until you peeve her off, then she can knock a bitch out. Able to sass people but usually doesn't until it's required. Very motherly towards the little kids and Kristina.**

 **Relationship(s): Bonnie (boyfriend), Kristina (best friend), Foxy (friend), Golden Freddy (former crush)**

 **Likes: Pizza, food, any kind, just EAT!**

 **Hates: Golden Freddy, yeah, it's a long story**

* * *

 **Foxy the Pirate Fox**

 **Former Name: Felix Johnson**

 **Age When Killed: 9**

 **Appearance: Third short of course, bright russet red fur; murky brown, tattered pants; a black eyepatch; and rubber hook and teeth. Fixed when Kristina Kitten was made. Very, very skinny, like a twig.**

 **Personality: Loyaler than a well-treated dog once you're friends. Protective over those he likes and may come off as clingy, but has good intentions and can be flirty. Maybe a bit TOO overprotective, especially after what happened to Mangle. Brave, courageous, and fights until the end.**

 **Relationship(s): Mangle (girlfriend), Bonnie (best friend), Chica (friend), Kristina (former crush)**

 **Likes: Swords, treasure, pirate-y "sail the seas" and "walk the plank" sort of things.**

 **Hates: The people who didn't put Mangle back together, being broken**

* * *

 **Kristina Kitten (OC)**

 **Former Name: Kaitlyn Abernathy**

 **Age When Killed: 5**

 **Appearance: Red-violet, black striped tabby cat with large, emerald green eyes. Sharp black claws and small, razor like teeth. Shortest character in the whole band, skinnier than Chica but not as lanky as Foxy, a happy medium. Has a very small cleavage, would only be B's or maybe even large A's if human in contrast to Chica's large chest, but makes up for it in hip width and, well, her ass, haha.**

 **Personality: Shy to strangers, but very outgoing once you get to know her. She's actually a big extrovert and likes everyone until they give her a valid reason not to. Sweet, caring, and warm to those she loves and is friends with. Has a childish mentality and is naïve but still knows more than you think. May seem stupid to those who do not know her but in reality is fairly intelligent, but pales next to Freddy. Overall a good person.**

 **Relationship(s): Freddy (best friend, crush), Chica (best friend), Golden Freddy (friend), Vincent/Purple Guy/Springtrap (father)**

 **Likes: Pretty much everything, ESPECIALLY Freddy**

 **Hates: When Foxy tries to flirt with her, when Bonnie gets on her nerves.**

* * *

 **Nightguard:**

 **Thriller Killer (Author)**

 **Real Name: Isabella Vasquez**

 **Age: 21**

 **Appearance: Short, pale female with a small chest yet well defined curves. Has natural brown eyes and hair but wears red colored contacts and has rainbow colored hair (red, yellow, blue mixed). Rounded face, almost babyish, but framed by a short, choppy, uneven haircut with a side fringe. The left side of her hair is longer than the right.**

 **Personality: Sarcastic, snarky, and almost douche-y to those that don't know her. She is very outgoing and confident however, and actually a clown once you meet her. Has a sense of humor and can make fun of people but hates being on the other end of it. Very sensitive to criticism but doesn't show it, pretends to be the unflinching, I-don't-give-a-fuck type when she really is and can be nice deep down.**

 **Likes: YouTube, Adventure Time**

 **Hates: Nasty ass pairings and stereotypes**

* * *

 **So, please, leave a review and ask ANYTHING! Literally everything and anything! Not all questions will be answered if I get a lot, so please be respectful to others and me if you are not chosen. But, if I have a small amount, I'll probably get to everyone. Remember, this is based off of the FanFiction Lost Souls, so if you have a question based off of any other FanFic I'll ignore it. Here's some rules, too:**

 **Rules**

 **1\. No flames**

 **2\. No disrespect towards anyone, you are all my Rainbow Trouts, and equal. This is not broken until you turn against each other or me.**

 **3\. No spam (repeatedly asked questions)**

 **4\. No stupid shit on purpose. You're not being cute, you're only being an ass. I'll get Purple Guy to go back in Springtrap and murder you...**

 **5\. Have fun! Ask/Truth or Dare whatever!**

 **Please leave questions! Peace out, Rainbow Trout!**


End file.
